Love at first life
by Sour Face
Summary: Reylo at it's finest. Ben heals Rey and their relationship unfolds Ben turns good, but doesn't seem to fit in and Rey struggles to convince him that he belongs. Follows TROS/The Rise of Skywalker. Ignores TLJ/The Last Jedi most of the time.
1. Gratitude

_Please note: This is my first story and I don't own Star Wars, Disney does. (Since when doesn't Disney own everything?!) No copyright infringement is intended in profile pictures or stories so don't sue._

_This takes place at the end of the Rise of Skywalker._

_These events occur as if the Last Jedi doesn't exist, Ben Solo didn't die after he kissed Rey, and Rey kept her family name, Palpatine._

Ben stumbles his way towards Rey. He lifts her into his arms, bringing her close and hugging her gently. He heals her, holding his hand on her stomach.

Rey's hand finds its way to Ben's. Her eyes open and endure his lustrous glare. He loosens his grip in shock. She sits up quickly, hesitating to press her hand onto his face. She awkwardly stares into his hopeful eyes.

Rey breaks their gaze, desperately smashing her lips into his. He stops to express his gratitude for her love and smiles. They continue to fall into each other's arms. A tear rushes down her face as they lay together in comfort. He wipes the single tear as a signal of balance.

They escape the previous pain that was felt in the room and head to their ships. They arrive at the base tiredly. The resistance glance at the soaring machines in confusion.

"Hey, since when did we pilot Tie-Fighters?" A member asks worried.

"I don't know," Finn replies, "Hey Poe, Tie-Fighter, at 6 o'clock!"

"Why the h*ll are they here? I hope they know they aren't wanted or welcomed here!" Poe says approaching the ship's landing area.

Rose gasps in realization, "Look, that's Rey's X-Wing!"

"If Rey brought that dumbass Kylo Ren with her… I swear I will—!" Finn is caught off guard.

"Hey, Finn buddy, why don't you just relax? After all, at least she's alive!" Poe reminds his friend.

"Damn you Poe and your arrogant ass!" Finn says upset.

The landing gear activate. Steam leaves the exhaust pipes. The ships land. The cockpit doors open. The saviors and lovers emerge from their ships tirelessly.

The members appreciate Rey's return, along with the heroic acts. However, they all snap at Ben; thus he encourages self-isolation. Tirelessly, he sits down on some nearby crates taking in the events prior. He rubs his face with his hands to rekindle himself. Meanwhile, Rey joins in the celebration and reunites with her friends.

Ben wanders into a small space. He approaches the area, in spite of it not being his place to be. Yet, he feels a sense of belonging, despite just having arrived. He moves closer to the closed curtains hung around the support beams, holding the space together. He shifts the shades and walks into the sacred room calmly. He sees a table with an object on it—seemingly a body. He removes the cloak from on top of the object.

He sees his mother's body. He at her stares blankly prior to giving his love and strength to her; knowing she prevented him from being the monster Rey known him to be. He held her hand, praying. A single tear travels down his cheek. Rey observes him mourning. She walks toward Ben to comfort him. She puts her hand onto his shoulder to share his pain.

"Her sacrifice was to save you." Rey reminds Ben.

"I know, that's why I regret denying her a better relationship."

"It wasn't your fault, Palpatine manipulated you." Rey insists.

"If I wouldn't have been selfish and attempted to kill you to show my dominance and dark side abilities—she would still be alive breathing and smiling.'' Ben's voice echoes through the base in pain.

"Let's go to my quarters and we can settle in and talk." Rey grips his arm and leaned her head into his arm. "Oh, by the way, I only have one rooom because this was… unexpected."

Ben smirks at the thought of sharing her living quarters and winks, "don't worry, I'll make room."

She giggles as they walked toward the base bunkers. Rey's closest friends snarl at her and Ben walking side-by-side, staring into each other's eyes, smiling, with her arms hooked around his. They approach them in disgust and shock, sneering.

"What is that douchebag doing here?!" Finn complains glaring at Ben in distrust.

"He's on our side now! So, shut the force up!" Rey says annoyed and upset.

"You sure he's trustworthy?" Poe reconsiders.

"If it weren't for his loyalty, determination, and dedication, I'd be dead! He's the reason I'm alive!" Rey defensively confronts her friends, "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be settling down in my quarters."

They walk off into their room happily.

Rey and Ben sit down on their bed in silence.

"Hey thanks for defending me earlier, I—!" Ben's air supply is cut off.

Rey intensely pushes her lips into his, pulling him closer. She stutters nervously chuckling.

He pauses, "is this your way of settling in?"

"I guess so."

They wrap their arms around each other's bodies. He leaves trails of kisses down her neck. She moans exasperating pleasures.

"Oh, Ben!" She exclaims.

"I've been wanting this for a long time!" He takes his shirt off in one swift motion.

They continue striping. He brings his hand down to her crotch. She groans trying to take the pressure applied to the sensitive nub. He rubs the sensitive spot beneat harder until she is close to climax. She holds her hand over her mouth feeling overwhelmed.

"Uhh, Ben, I can't take it anymore! I need you inside me now!" Rey shrieks in pleasure.

He extends her pleasure until the very end.

She then removes his bottoms and rubs his manhood with her hand in a pleasant motion. He pleads for more and she obeys. His firm skin grows harder pressing against his stomach. He pushes the head against her folds. She lets out a loud moan.

"Ahh! So big!" Rey completely falls for his seductive actions.

"Are you a virgin?" He says gently backing off.

Rey stares into his dreary eyes pulling him closer to her face, "Is that a issue?"

Ben looks at her slim stripped figure, letting his darkest urges kick in. "No that just makes it even hotter."

He pushes her down so he was on top. Ben avoids enticing the pain by inserting himself slowly; giving her time to endure the pain.

"Move." Rey demands barely managing to get her words out without a quiver in her voice.

Ben immersed Rey in his touch. Ben began penetration prior to the coital act. He went deeper and harder every other thrust. He thrusts as hard and as deep as possible. Pounding her until they both were close to peek pleasure.

Rey finishes as he applies pressure to her nub. Her excessive amount of quaking leads him to activate his own finish. She feels the new substance inside her body. He removes himself from her body as she collapsed into his arms.

"Rey, I have to admit I've loved you since I first saw you that day you were scavenger. I will continue to love you until death." His voice strains near the end of his sentence.

Rey looks at him, "I love you too."

They hold each other closely. They lay together in bed and fall asleep in each other's embrace.

Rey awakens to see Ben staring out the window. She gets dressed and approaches him.

Rey desires an explanation, "What is it?"

"Balance isn't restored," Ben pauses with a sigh, "with me here at least."

"There is both light and dark, not just light." Rey insists.

"If what you say is true, then show me where darkness lurks. Because I don't sense any dark side user. After all, Palpatine is dead, Vader is dead, and Kylo Ren is dead." Ben explains.

"Sometimes the greatest questions are best left unanswered." Rey advised.

They exit the room, only to see the sunrise in all its glory. Ben looks down at Rey and glances back up at the rising sun. She turns to him holding his hands up while intertwining her fingers with his. They smile happily knowing the galaxy is at peace.

"Here, let me show you something." Rey states picking up a small box.

"Rey, sigh… you didn't need to do this for me seriously!"

"Yes, I did need too. You deserve it after what you did for me." Rey hands him the box.

Ben takes a seat and opens the package. When he sees what's inside he has a confused look on his face.

"Dice?"

"Not just any dice. Your father's dice he used to win the _Falcon_."

**I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. May the force be with you always!**


	2. Stress

Ben rushes into her arms and kisses her lips deeply and smiles.

"Why are you so generous?"

"Because your mother entrusted me in giving you a gift she never was able to give you." Rey murmurs, saddened by Leia's death prior to the situation.

"I know. I miss her too." Ben hugs Rey, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"Master Rey, I was given an alert from General Poe to give to you!" C-3PO examines the R2-D2.

R2-D2 projects a message, "This is General Poe, I need all members of the resistance to report to the conference room immediately."

Rey and Ben head to the meeting to find out more.

"Now that we have everyone here, I have an important mission."

"The First Order initiatives are still out there. I believe that they were mostly people forced to work or people of wealth investing in the First Order." Poe continues, "Rey we need you to hunt down the last of the First Order initiatives!"

Poe walks off toward the ship they're preparing. Rey returns to her quarters to pack. Ben follows not so far behind her.

"Ben, I might not be back for a while; so I want you to know that I—!"

"Shut up, I coming with you." Ben shoves past Rey toward his minimal belongings and begins packing.

"No Ben! You cannot just assume you're coming with me on all of my missions. I'm not allowing you to supervise me everywhere I am required to be without my permission." Rey crosses her arms in disapproval.

"It's not because I think I'm a dominant strong male, or think you cannot fend for yourself; or that you need me to watch you because you're a woman. It's because I love you and I don't want you to have the same fate as before—death." Ben says empowering her emotions.

Rey is speechless.

"How are you that good at empowering people?" Rey stands, amazed at what he said.

"I'm being honest. You're a strong, independent, beautiful Jedi, and I believe in you." Ben ensures.

She blushes whilst lunging herself into Ben's grasp.

"Let's go;" Rey mumbles.

"Together." Ben smiles big, finishing her sentence.

They pack their bags for the journey ahead of them. Rey takes her scavenging sack and adds a flask of fresh water, a comlink, the locator map, multiple layers of clothing, non-perishable foods, her saber-staff, a blaster, a med-kit, extra droid parts, a data transfer device, and plenty of credits. Ben packs similar materials except his items were less in numbers because of his limited supply. Rey gets herself ready, meanwhile Ben prepares the Falcon. They meet at the launch site. Crew members are running around the area preparing the station for the mission.

"Rey!" A voice shouts in the distance while shuffling through the busy crowd searching for Rey.

Rey feels she's hearing voices until someone taps on her shoulder, stealing her attention—Finn.

Rey hugs the person tightly, "Finn! What's your job for the mission?"

"Uhh… actually I was planning to join you on your trip." Finn assumes.

"Oh—I didn't know you were joining us!" Rey says unknowledgeable.

"Uhh yeah… who else is coming along?" Finn rubs the back of his head nervously hoping it's not who he thinks it is.

"Um… Ben—Ben Solo." Rey says unsure of his reaction.

"Kylo mother-forcing Ren?! The bitch that cut my backup Kylo Ren!? The one that tried to murder us multiple times Kylo Ren?!" Finn screeches.

"Yes!" Rey shouts in response, "Yes. We agreed on it before you came into the story."

Finn's face drops in disappointment and dissatisfaction from her reaction, "I cannot believe you're trusting him more than me! I cannot believe you're choosing him over your friends that you fought alongside against him!"

"You know—when I first met you, I thought you were a different person than everyone else; but now I think you're just like everyone else—an arrogant, selfish, and overprotective _coward_!" Rey quivers with emotion.

"I'm not the coward! If anyone's the coward, it's bound to be that jerk face Ren!" Finn makes a comeback pointing at himself then at Ben in comparison.

Finn leaves after holding his arm on the door for a while. He rushes out angry and fiery. Rey shouts his name yet no sounds come out of her lips. _Finn, I'm so sorry._ She thinks. Finn rushes into the main base to get a drink of water. However, Poe and him cross paths.

"Hey, buddy; why're you in such a rush?" Poe grabs his shoulder tightly.

"I'm not in the mood Poe. Now move."

"Ayyy, watch it man; look I'm just trying to check on you;" Poe says considerately, "Plus, I thought you were going with Rey?"

"Was." Finn corrects him.

"Why? Wh—what happen between you two? Something happened?" Poe says concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Finn smashes his fist into the wall and walks off to cool down. He sighs and cries silently in private; releasing all of the tension in his veins.

Rey takes a seat far away to escape the noise. Ben sees crew members notion the ship. He heads out of Rey's place and locks the door. Rey stresses over the overwhelming emotions previously expressed toward Finn. Ben meets with her.

"Is it something I said or did?" Ben assumes.

"No. It's Finn. He hasn't been himself lately and I'm worried. He's been agitated and miserable, and lashing it all out on me." Rey says zoning out.

"He's probably just jealous." Ben grins.

"He already likes Janah. And last time I checked, me and him are only friends. He's just been acting really strange lately." Rey thinks.

"How?" Ben states.

"He's been keeping secrets from his close friends, he used to underestimate his abilities, and now he thinks I don't trust him," Rey's pain increases as she adds to the list, "not to mention, ever since you arrived on the scene, he's been trying to define what my relationship is with you."

Ben gulps as he takes in all the information he is told.

Poe speedwalks in their direction and stop when he approaches them.

"Alright! It's go time!" Poe redirects his coworkers.

C-3PO struggles to avoid the traffic.

"Oh my R2, I haven't seen this much traffic since the Clone Wars!"

"I'm surprised you still remember grandpa!" R2-D2 insists.

"Of course I remember! Master Anakin didn't mean for me to be decapitated during the fight, nor to have my memory wiped."

"You driods are old and wise." BB-8 intervenes.

"Where are we going?" D-O asks following the other droids.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure! However, I bet Master Poe might know the answer!" C-3PO approaches Poe.

"I remember when he mistaked you for a statue!" R2-D2 laughs.

"Don't remind me R2! Master Poe likes me and that's final."

"Yeah chatty droid." BB-8 agrees with R2-D2.

"I'm sure he won't mind!" C-3PO explains.

"H-He-Hello-Hello!" D-O says to Poe.

"Master Poe it seems like R2, D-O, BB-8, and I don't know our recommendations or requirements. Could you please tell us sir?"

"Not now '3PO; I'm busy!" Poe says strictly.

"Oh… well then—I guess we'll be going then." C-3PO turns around and leaves.

"I'm surprised he wasn'tsurprisedto see a talking statue!" BB-8 jokes.

"I remember when you were barely gold!" R2-D2 embarrasses C-3PO.

"I guess you were right then! No need to rub it in!" C-3PO appeals to himself.

"Hah-haha-ha-haha." D-O joins in.

The droids enter the ship.

**Thank you all so much for all the positive appeal for my first story. I highly appreciate your support. Sorry for the late chapter and short story. May the force be with you as always!**


	3. Realizations

Rey takes one last look at the sunrise and smiles. She then boards the ship and heads up the ramp and goes into the cockpit. She sits her belongings onto the ground, bringing only her backpack, and heads toward the maintenance center and looks for Ben.

"Ben! What's with sparks flying everywhere?" Rey references the mechanics adjust the ships control panel that's shooting sparks everywhere.

"Oh, hey. We're trying to cool down the hyperdrive so we can speed this." Ben wipes the sweat from his forehead using the back of his hand.

"Oh, well how long is that going to take?" Rey checks the time concerned.

"Thirty minutes at least." Rose replies while passing Rey and picking up her toolbox.

"Rose!" Rey hugs her.

"Hey girl! We're working on it. It shouldn't be too long!" Rose reassures Rey.

Rey walks off to relax for the time being in the lounge to gain some well-needed sleep she'll miss, due to possible problems on the mission.

"Hey, '3PO, R2, BB-8, and cone head; I'm reassigning you to this mission." Poe addresses them.

"Hey-hey! It's D—D-O!" D-O confronts Poe.

"I heard you the first time!" Poe says ignoring the little droids.

"Feeling mad!" D-O looks up to the other droids.

Poe enters the room where Finn is.

"Hey buddy. How're you doing?" Poe sits next to him and pats him on his shoulder

"Fine." Finn whispers.

Finn quietly sits in a thinking position.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm here for ya buddy." Poe says getting up to leave.

"You know, I've been thinking: what if I never left the First Order, and if I did; what if we were captured."

Poe stops in his tracks when he hears those diabolical words come out of Finn's mouth.

"Woah! I'm gonna have to stop you right there man—the _First Order_ … seriously? That's a rhetorical statement. I hope you realize what you're thinking has a pretty dark meaning behind it." Poe glimpses over his shoulder at Finn using his peripheral vision, "I'm honestly concerned for your mental health after hearing those words exit your mouth. I think you should apply for therapy to clear the trauma clouding up your brain."

"You're right; I'll sign up. Could you do me a favor?" Finn glances at his hands as if they were covered in blood while reliving the nightmare on Jakku.

"Yeah, anytime?" Poe responds.

Finn gets up to check a map, "Tell Rey I'm not going."

"Ok, I'll go talk to her;"

"Thanks man!" Finn says in relief.

"Don't mention it! That's what friends are for. Speaking of which, I gotta go help Rose carry out the supply modules. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Poe rushes out to the stations to grab some cords and heads in Rose's direction.

"There you are 'Mr. I-can-get-things-done-super-fast-guy'! Took you long enough just to get here!" Rose stresses his late arrival.

"Someone ignored the memo!" Officer Trosen tell at Poe.

"Haha … very funny." Poe rolls his eyes in sarcasm.

"Stop mocking each other and Poe type in the calibration code." Rose interrupts.

Poe adjusts the device to his height and shifts the screen closer to him. He types in the password. He then turns the device toward Rose so she can complete the scan.

"Now, we can move on to the device links and then the Falcon should be in tip-top shape." Rose says smoothly.

"Sounds right to me, I got to go tell Rey something important."

"Affirmative!" Rose responds while gathering pumps to refill the fuel around the stack of boxes nearby.

Poe searches for Rey. He sees her napping in the lounge. He approaches her quietly.

He whispers trying to cause as little distress as possible. "Rey, psst…!"

"Huh?! Yawn!" She stretches waking up and rubs her eyes.

"Just so you know, Finn and I talked; and well … he decided to decline being a bother to you and _Ren_ on your mission."

"Thanks for letting me know; and also," Rey corrects Poe annoyed, "it's _Ben_ not Ren!"

"That's what I said; you're just hearing things, after all you did just wake up from a nap." Poe attempts to hoodwink Rey's subtle reminder.

Rey rolls her eyes at his ignorance and lectures him, "You know you'll never learn from your mistakes if you just make excuses and don't take the blame. You have to be accountable for your own actions."

"Ok, '_mom_'— whatever you say! I can handle myself you know!" Poe says in a sassy tone as he gets up and walks out.

_As if._ Rey gets up with a smug look on her face.

She finds a good spot to meditate and floats. Rey closes her eyes to feel the essence of the planet. She takes in all the unique wildlife this planet had to offer. _Show me the way of the force. The force is with me and I am one with the force._ She feels the ora of life surrounding her. She brushes her hand against the plant's bristles and leaves while slowly hitting the ground.

Ben admires the beautiful skies he missed out on while being a member of the First Order. He too takes a second to medítate and relax his mind.

Rey continues sniffing the wonderful flowers and inhales their lushes scent. She enhances the experience letting the force show her the history of the planet. She hears rustling in the bushes; thus she opens her eyes. She floats down swiftly and takes her lightsaber from her belt and ignites it. She approaches the bushes slowly.

"Who's there?" Her voice echoes through the forest.

The rustling increases and she reaches her hand out to move them.

All of the sudden something surprises her.

"Ahhhh! What the force?!" Rey screeches in surprise.

Rose rushes in front of Rey and smiles.

"It's time; are you prepared?" Rose hands her a map and a few trackers.

"Yes."

She heads to the location where she is supposed to meet Ben. She makes her way toward the space where the meeting is held. Ben, not so far behind, follows.

"Rey" Ben shouts to get her attention.

"Hey Ben!" Rey hugs him.

"They're ready to take off." Ben incites her.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"We shall." Ben leads her to the ramp while the other passengers board the ship.

They board the ship and get into position for take off.

The ship blasts off into the depths of space, while the crew awaits the adventures soon to come.


End file.
